interstellar_warsfandomcom-20200216-history
Rules
To keep the game running smoothly, as well as fair and enjoyable for everyone involved, there are rules that all players must abide by. Please note, as the game develops and progresses, more rules may be added and existing rules may be updated to take into account things that weren't considered at the initial conception of the game's ruleset. If you're uncertain if something you intend to do is against the rules, contact one of the game's supervisors (At the time of writing, supervisors are Viper123_SWE, Kali, Rick Vice and Fort83.) either through Steam or via PM. If in doubt, ASK BEFORE YOU ACT. ' 'Factions Presently, each player is allowed one faction each. Multiple players running one faction is permitted. A faction's size should be at the very least 10 people and one ship, and the maximum size allowed is 15 billion personnel and 1000 ships. Factions can be comprised completely of humans, completely of aliens, or any combination of alien races. When picking models, please keep in mind this is a serious and somewhat gritty game, so anything cartoonish such as TF2 or anime models are completely banned. 'Rip-offs' Ripping off factions completely from other forms of media is completely disallowed, and your faction will not be accepted. You cannot be the Helghast from Killzone or the Collectors from Mass Effect. If you can, you should reskin the models you're using to make them unique to your faction. Using the same models as somebody else is fine, as long as the two factions are easily distinguishable. 'WMD's and WPD's' (Weapons of Mass Destruction and Weapons of Planetary Destruction.) Weapons that can entirely destroy or render a planet uninhabitable are considered WMDs or WPDs, and are disallowed. Destruction of space stations and other smaller celestial bodies MAY be permitted depending on the cirucmstances, but contact a supervisor before even considering any large-scale destruction. PLEASE NOTE: 'In the unlikely event that a player is given permission to use an WMD of any type against another faction, the owner of the faction the weapon is being used against must give their consent. 'Orbital Bombardment Orbital bombardment of a small area is permitted. You can use missiles, derelict ships, small asteroids, or anything that makes sense. 'No world domination' You cannot completely capture any planet. Local populations and other factions will be fighting to prevent this. 'No Mary Sue tactics' Losing is part of the game. If you don't want to lose or pose your faction occasionally taking casualties and suffering defeats, you shouldn't have joined the game in the first place. This rule especially applies to small factions fighting against larger, more well-equipped ones. Has your small pirate band pissed off some big scary military empire? Make an alliance with other factions to help you, hide, or pose your guys getting their asses kicked should you decide to go into open warfare with them. Bigger factions should not abuse this rule, don't pick on smaller factions for no good reason. 'No mannequinn tactics' To put it simply, don't just pose your guys all the time stood around with fancy lighting and doing nothing. Posing your own guys chilling out or just doing their own thing is fine once in a while, but if your posts are nothing but your own guys then expect to get told off. 'Planet populations' Every population can be manipulated. Use the population of an occupied world to spy on enemies, or use the citizens upon the planet you've occupied as slave labor to build the giant statue of yourself you always wanted. No intelligent population is unaffected by this rule, including citizens and low-ranking members of other factions. The guy who cleans a faction's toilets all day isn't going to be as fanatically loyal to that faction as the higher-ups. PLEASE NOTE: This rule only works to a certain point. You cannot cause any significant uprisings or mutinies among populations to remove a faction from power. Use this to harass and destabilize, but direct intervention from your faction is required to actually remove anyone from power in a location. 'Homeworlds/HQ's Every faction must have a HQ or a homeworld. It can be an entire planet, a moonbase, a hollowed-out asteroid or a spacestation. None of the planets within our home solar system can be used as a homeworld or faction HQ. No exceptions. Homeworlds and planets home to faction HQs/bases are by default 100% occupied by their associated faction, unless their lore states otherwise (for example, civil war, not enough people to occupy the planet entirely) Homeworlds/HQs cannot be changed or relocated once set, so think carefully. 'Earth' You cannot do anything with Earth, period. If you'd like to fight on Earth, check out Espionage Wars. 'Aliens' Aliens are completely allowed. Humanity isn't the only species that made it to the stars. The rip-offs rule applies here also. Use the Turian models from Mass effect, but you cannot call them Turians and the race's lore and the way they act has to be different. No exceptions. Multiple different alien races using the same models is permitted, as there are only so many different alien models. Many respectable works of science fiction have alien races that are just Humans or Humans with weird foreheads, so it's perfectly fine to have multiple races that use the same models. Sharing player-created alien races between multiple factions is allowed, but you should ask another player before incorporating any alien races they may have created into your own faction. 'Movement in space' There's no such thing as an instant jump to another system. When travelling between solar systems, it should take at least 1 day in real-time before your ship(s) arrive in the destination system. If you're going to travel from one side of the galaxy to the other, it's going to take quite a while before your guys get there. 'Supernatural elements' Just because we're in space doesn't mean magic, time travel, and superpowers are permitted. Anything that could be called superpowers or supernatural, even if it's supposedly created through scientific or technological means, is not allowed. Inter-dimensional travel is also not permitted, with no exceptions. Technology for travelling through space that utilizes sub-space or alternate dimensions may be permitted under certain restrictions and circumstances. As with everything: if in doubt, ask a supervisor. 'Quality Control' Having at least a moderate amount of posing talent is recommended for this, should a player fail to show some decent and realistic posing it is suggested that he/she practice more before coming back. 'Xenophobia' Hating aliens is fine, but please don'tok, go on endless campaigns against non-Human factions for no better reason than the fact they're aliens. This is unfair, and doesn't encourage players to create alien factions if they're just going to get attacked constantly for no good reason. 'READ THE THREAD AND USE THE TEMPLATES' PLEASE READ THE THREAD AND WIKI BEFORE YOU ASK QUESTIONS. We do not waste our time writing things down just so people can ask us the questions we've already answered that they didn't bother to read in the first place. ''' '''We provide templates so you can give us all of the information we need. Don't omit anything just because you think it's obvious or the information is elsewhere. If a template for the faction application or map position asks you for information, PUT THE INFORMATION IN THERE.